Relationship
by Nakiyuki Hitomi
Summary: "... lakukan saja apa yang fans kita inginkan," itu yang Len katakan. Petuah Master pun menjadi salah satu penyebab kesalahpahaman ini ketika hubungan Kagamine Rin/Len dipertanyakan.


Relationship

Vocaloid (c) Yamaha

.

.

.

Ini adalah pertama kalinya bagi CV02 Kagamine Rin/Len untuk tampil di konser Mikupa. Dari nama konsernya saja, sudah pasti diva di acara besar itu adalah Hatsune Miku sang diva virtual. Namun hal itu tak urung menghilangkan rasa tegang yang dialami duo Kagamine ini.

Di sela-sela waktu konser, _Master _yang juga turut andil memberikan petuah singkat pada mereka...

"Rin, Len, apa kalian tegang?" tanya _Master _serius.

"Ya, _Master_!" Jawab mereka kaku, bersamaan pula. Syukurlah _Master _tidak menciptakan mereka lengkap dengan sistem urinaria.

"Apa boleh buat... ini adalah pertama kalinya kalian memperkenalkan diri pada fans kalian secara resmi. Sekarang dengarkan aku," kata _Master_. Rin dan Len berani bertaruh kalau _Master _sepertinya tak jauh lebih gugup ketimbang mereka. "Banyak fans-fans kalian yang selalu mempertanyakan mengenai status kalian, bahkan terkadang sampai ribut. Dengarkan ini baik-baik. Kalian bukanlah saudara, teman, musuh, atau apapun. Tapi kalian adalah "apapun yang fans kalian inginkan", mengerti?"

Rin dan Len saling berpandangan sejenak.

"Mengerti, _Master_," jawab mereka lagi.

"Oke. Sekarang ulangi motto yang kuberikan itu!" Titah _Master_.

"Kami adalah "apapun yang fans kami inginkan"!" Koor mereka.

Master tersenyum puas dan menepuk kepala mereka berdua. Tak lama kemudian, Miku yang sudah selesai tampil turun panggung, riuh tepuk tangan penonton menandakan inilah saatnya Kagamine Rin Len naik ke panggung.

"Giliran kalian! Ayo cepat!" Perintah _Master_.

"Rin, Len, semoga beruntung!" Ucap Miku saat mereka berpapasan.

Di sisi lain, Rin masih bingung dengan motto yang _Master _berikan. Ia bertanya pada Len,

"Len, aku masih bingung dengan yang dimaksudkan _Master_. Bagaimana kalau kita mengecewakan fans-fans kita?" Tanya Rin. Sudah ketakutan duluan rupanya.

"Tenang, Rin. Kita lakukan saja apa yang fans kita inginkan," jawab Len mencoba santai.

Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara menggebu-gebu pembawa acara yang memenuhi tempat konser tersebut. Sudah dimulai...

"Duo idola yang penuh harapan! Mereka adalah robot vokal android yang memiliki artikulasi jernih disertai harmonisasi yang tak terkalahkan; Kagamine Rin dan Len!"

Mau tak mau, mereka harus siap.

_"Minna, konnichiwaaa_!" Rin dan Len muncul berbarengan dari bawah panggung, mereka melambaikan tangan dengan ekspresi wajah ceria khas anak-anak remaja berusia 14. Melihat kemunculan mereka secara langsung, para fans yang selama ini hanya melihat sosok mereka dalam wujud yang berbeda di PV-PV mulai histeris...

"LEEEEN!"

"RIIIIN!"

Keadaan tampak rusuh di mata mereka. Tapi biarlah, kan ada _security _yang mengawasi...

Sebelum Rin dan Len sempat melanjutkan perkenalan mereka, tiba-tiba ada satu fans yang berteriak amat sangat lantang hingga suaranya tak bercampur dengan penonton yang lain,

"RIN, LEN! APA SEBENARNYA HUBUNGAN KALIAN?!"

Dengan yakin dan mantap, Len berniat menjawab dengan menggunakan mikrofon. Ini akan menjadi sebuah deklarasi mengenai status mereka,

"Semuanya, bisa tolong tenang sebentar?" Suara Len yang terdengar begitu atraktif di telinga fans-fansnya membuat keributan tadi sedikit mereda. "Aku dan Rin sangat berterimakasih pada kalian semua. Kami bukan apa-apa tanpa fans kami sekarang ini. Selain itu, kami juga berterimakasih pada para komposer yang sudah menciptakan lagu-lagu yang menakjubkan untuk kami. Tapi di luar semua itu, ada hal yang ingin aku dan Rin luruskan," ucapnya, Len melempar pandangan pada Rin. Robot berdesain gadis remaja itu mengangguk paham. Kemudian, mereka berkata bersamaan,

"Kami adalah "apapun yang fans kami inginkan"!"

Para penonton mulai riuh kembali. Mereka tampak senang dengan pernyataan dari duo Kagamine tersebut, mengatakan hal-hal seperti; "Kalau begitu tak masalah 'kan kalau kubilang mereka itu kembaran/pasangan/kakak-adik/adik-kakak/hanya teman/musuh!"

Setiap orang memiliki persepsi masing-masing. Dan mereka yang memiliki pendapat mirip sepertinya akan berkumpul bersama esok-esok hari.

Lalu, ada satu fans lagi yang menjerit. Wajahnya kelihatan bahagia sekaligus penuh harap,

"KALAU BEGITU, AKU INGIN MELIHAT LEN MENCIUM RIN! AKU SELALU MENGANGGAP KALIAN SEBAGAI PASANGAN KEKASIH!"

Lagi-lagi, mereka berdua berpandangan. Jangan sampai keduanya mengecewakan para fans, bukan? Apalagi ini adalah permintaan pertama yang mereka terima dari seorang fans...

Tahu-tahu, fans-fans yang lain ikut-ikutan untuk mendukung permintaan tadi. Mereka bersorak-sorak heboh,

"CIUM! CIUM! CIUM!"

"Rin, ayo kita lakukan..." bisik Len mulai gerah dengan sorakan-sorakan tersebut. Mata Rin agak membulat mendengarnya,

"Eh, kau ya-"

Kata-kata Rin terpotong oleh bibir Len yang membungkam bibirnya dengan lembut. Kedua tangan Len menyangga pipinya perlahan, menahan agar ia tidak bergerak. Suasana berubah sunyi sesaat, fans-fans mereka nyaris tak percaya dengan apa yang Len perbuat.

Namun ketika Len melepaskan ciumannya, siulan-siulan mulai saling bersahut-sahutan. Tepuk tangan terdengar di segala penjuru. Ada beberapa fans perempuan yang menangis terharu, bahkan pingsan. Suasana benar-benar tak bisa digambarkan saat itu.

Lalu, ada seorang fans fanatik Hatsune Miku yang sepertinya kurang senang akan popularitas Kagamine Rin/Len yang melonjak hanya dalam waktu beberapa bulan. Orang itu berteriak lantang,

"RIN! LEN! SALING BUNUH SAJA KALIAN!"

Rin dan Len tentu saja mendengar itu. Telinga robot mereka jauh lebih tajam ketimbang telinga manusia. Kali ini, Rin-lah yang duluan berbicara,

"Len, kau dengar itu? Dia meminta kita untuk saling bunuh..." tatap Rin serius. Entah kenapa Len merasakan adanya firasat buruk, terutama ketika Rin mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam sakunya...

Pisau lipat.

"Eh... Rin?"

Yang terdengar selanjutnya adalah jeritan para fangirls yang membahana. Yah, berdo'a saja supaya _Master _bisa memperbaiki kesalahan-kesalahan yang terjadi.

Entah itu kesalahpahaman, ataupun kesalahan fisik yang dialami salah satu CV02 yang ia ciptakan.

~fin

Haha, sori endingnya gaje x)

fict ini cuma curhatan kok. Abis suka ada gitu org yang debat ttg hubungan mereka. Kayak misalnya Rin itu di desain lebih dulu dari Len, jd dia itu kakak.

Padahal di lagu Ichiru no Negai, Len jadi kakak kembar, lho. Saya sendiri lebih suka dengan fict twincest/incest di mana Len jadi kakaknya. Kayak; Adolescence: Strike of Midnight, The Start of Something Sinister, dan The Orange Obsession. Promosi, nih... ^^v

saya emang lebih suka nganggap mereka itu saudara. Tapi tetep, mereka adalah "apapun yang fans kami inginkan". Itu bagi saya lho. Bagi kalian gimana?


End file.
